


第七章 喜闻乐见的黑三角

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [7]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 露中 - Fandom, 黑三角
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 绞尽乳汁想出来的娱乐圈相关情节无脑吹黑三角清水向冷战仏英描写注意避雷





	第七章 喜闻乐见的黑三角

**Author's Note:**

> 绞尽乳汁想出来的娱乐圈相关情节  
> 无脑吹黑三角  
> 清水向  
> 冷战仏英描写注意避雷

王耀从梦里醒过来的时候已经是下午一点。

梦里是美好的四人婚礼，亚瑟醉的不省人事被弗朗西斯一把抱住，扭扭捏捏进了卧室，然后各种不可描述……伊万和阿尔弗雷德两个人一人拿着伏特加一人拿着可乐假装伏特加，吨吨吨把在场的宾客全都撂倒，之后两个人把脚放在椅子上，拿着酒瓶开始互灌，阿尔弗雷德一个喝可乐的倒是先醉了，抓着伊万的围巾死死的扯住向外面跑，哇啦哇啦的大喊着，伊万我们去结婚吧……

嘿嘿嘿～

从昨夜的睡前读物下面把手机摸出来，王耀发现自己居然有99+个未接电话，从凌晨一点打到现在，自己究竟是错过了什么啊。

手机屏幕又亮了起来，是托里斯打过来的。

托里斯？伊万身边那个一脸人妻样的经纪人？唔……

 

“喂？是我。”

“王先生！”

对面因为终于打通了电话激动的快要痛哭流涕，

“我们家那位昨晚在片场拍戏受伤了！”

“怎么肥四？”

王耀刚刚起床迷糊的大脑瞬间清醒，能让托里斯打十几个小时电话的伤绝壁不是小事啊！

平时你那战斗民族伏特加吨吨吨AK47咔咔咔徒手制服棕熊的身手哪儿去了？

吓的我闽南口音都出来了！

 

王耀的激动倒是把托里斯震的愣了一下，托里斯平复了一下心情，

“呃……其实我们那位的伤不是什么大事，就是从马上摔了下来擦伤了腿，马伤的比他还要重……糟糕的是昨天进了医院之后，工作室有人就发了他拍戏受伤的围脖，最近不是刚好有位老艺术家在批评现在圈子里这种风气……现在网上一片骂声……”

王耀冷静下来之后也觉得这件事有点棘手。

伊万出道不过一年，正是需要小心谨慎的时候。选秀节目出身，从歌手转型演员本来就颇为困难，喜欢他的粉丝是多，但喷他的黑子也不少，这件事如果换个人换个时间都不是什么大事，只能说伊万刚好撞到了枪口上，众口铄金，人言可畏。

“他现在情绪怎么样？”

不过最重要的是这头北极熊现在怎样，其他的都可以延后再提。

“……还没告诉他，现在爱德华他们在那边盯着，生怕有人让他看到新闻什么的……”

王耀想起那三个人在伊万面前抖抖抖的样子，忍不住一阵摇头。

——果然啊，还是只有二肥这种神经大条英勇无畏的中二hero才能收的了这头北极熊。

“……把医院地址告诉我，我去看看他。”

 

王耀在去医院的一路上都在刷围脖，#伊万受伤#这个话题的热度已经冲上了前十，并且还在不断上升，关于这个话题的讨论也是如火如荼，他们这种一夜爆红的流量明星自带流量也自带喷子，好不容易逮到机会，黑子们当然不会放过，让人感叹键盘侠真是可怕。

“啧啧……真不知道伊万看到了会不会亲自提着魔法水管去问候一下这些喷子……”

“不过他那个工作室里的不长眼的工作人员倒是真的需要问候一下……”

“……总不能是A家派过来的卧底吧？……想什么呢，我最近真是宫斗剧看多了，满脑子阴谋论……”

“说起来不如干脆让伊万解散那个乱七八糟的工作室，反正合约快到期了……”

 

王耀这么一路想着，推开病房的大门，最先看到的人却是让他又惊又喜——阿尔弗雷德！

美利坚小伙子正在拿着水果刀削苹果，认真的样子让人想起了路边的贴膜小哥（划掉划掉），终于削好了苹果之后，把长长的一整条果皮提起来在伊万的眼前晃了晃，发出hero的声音：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，hero就是这么厉害哈哈哈哈哈……”

病床上的伊万如果不是一条腿被打了石膏吊在天花板上，大概会立刻抄起水管敲爆阿尔弗雷德的狗头。

“削苹果皮和厉害这件事之间究竟有什么关联？你给我安静一点！”

阿尔弗雷德把苹果皮在削好的苹果中央缠了一圈，两边都留下了长长的一条，骄傲的举起苹果，

“看，一碗不辣金丝鸡！”

伊万的拳头捏的嘎嘎作响，阴恻恻的看向用魔性的笑声哈哈大笑着的阿尔弗雷德，

“我再给你一次重新组织语言的机会！”

 

门框边的王耀浑身狼血沸腾，激动的把门上都抓出了木屑。

嗷嗷嗷我要嗑爆他们！

怎么在cp发糖的现场保持镇定？在线等，挺急的。

 

注意到门边的王耀，屋内的两个人眼睛都是一亮。

“耀～”“耀耀！”

阿尔弗雷德率先站了起来，蹦蹦跳跳的朝王耀跑过去，几乎实质化的尾巴在身后激动的摇啊摇。

王耀被人一把抱住腰，阿尔弗雷德还不满足，毛茸茸的脑袋在王耀的胸前蹭啊蹭。

“耀耀，hero好想你～”“这不才两天没见面，冷静点……”

王耀瞥到病床上的伊万的麒麟臂已经按捺不住了。

——你在吃醋吧，绝壁是在吃醋吧～东欧醋王的名号不是盖的呀！

 

王耀干咳了两声推开缠着自己的阿尔弗雷德，努力让自己平复了下来，一本正经的问，

“你怎么来了？现在可是敏感时期。你经纪人没告诉你？”

——嗷嗷嗷，在线求正主发糖！来，话筒塞到你的嘴里，大声的告诉我你对伊万的爱！

“hero当然是来纠正一个事实的，这头熊骑个马都能摔下来，还好意思说自己只是骨架大哈哈哈哈哈……”

——这就是爱啊～激动！

 

“咳咳……”

王耀低头又咳了两声掩盖自己的兴奋，转而问床上的伊万，

“手疼吗？”

“万尼亚伤到的是腿……”

北极熊的卡姿兰大眼睛汪汪的蓄满泪水，委屈巴巴下一秒就能哭出来。

“不……我问的是暴锤二肥手疼吗？”

王耀忍不住噗嗤笑出声，闻言，室内的气氛变得活络起来，除却伊万挑衅的看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德对伊万致以亲切的问候之外，一切都很和谐。

 

“耀耀，来坐～”

王耀一走神把“坐”听成了“做”，脊背发凉，

“这个就……不要了吧……”

看到阿尔弗雷德拍拍椅子的时候，王耀才反应过来，感叹中华文化真是博大精深。

“屋子里就这一把椅子，我坐了你坐哪里？”

瞧瞧，耀爷就是这么的机智！就这么化解了污力十足的尴尬场面。

 

“hero可以跪着……耀耀如果舍不得的话也可以坐在hero的大腿上……”

——给耀爷乖乖的去你cp怀里坐着啊！

伊万拍了拍身边的位置，一脸深情，“来，耀耀，能躺着不要坐着嘛～”

——我还是……站着吧。

 

最后还是王耀找护士搬了一把椅子进来才坐下。

 

“伸手！”

王耀坐下后对伊万说，伊万听话的伸出一只手，王耀把两根手指搭在伊万的手腕上，装模作样的开始把脉。

“他怎么了？”

阿尔弗雷德把之前那个“一碗不辣金丝鸡”递给王耀，王耀左手接过苹果，不客气的咔咔嚼起来。

王神医一脸凝重，口中念念有词，

“嗯……气流变得很不顺畅，肌肉也很僵硬……”

忽然面上一喜，放开伊万的手从座位上站起来，朝着阿尔弗雷德做了个揖，

“恭喜恭喜！”

“尊夫人有喜了！”

 

正在准备削第二个苹果的二肥吓得削到了手，伊万恶狠狠的看着阿尔弗雷德，面向王耀的时候又是委屈巴巴的模样，

“耀～”

“你到底是来探望病人的还是来刺激万尼亚的？”

——朕错了，您千万别动了胎气～

“我错了我错了哈哈哈”

道歉挺快，就是不改。

 

“说起来，二肥，你怎么看围脖上那件事？”

晚饭的时候王耀和阿尔弗雷德一起去外面打包饭菜回来，把餐盒放上车之后王耀一边开着车一边问副驾驶上的阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德抱着今天份的第八个憨八嘎，沉浸在蓝蓝路的世界里无法自拔，口齿不清的说，

“hero已经发过围脖了，耀耀根本就没有看到，口亨～”

“很明显就是那头北极熊不安好心，受那么一点伤就要委屈巴巴求关注，还不是为了骗耀耀来医院看他，hero才不会给他机会让他和你独处，口亨……hero今天一大早就来医院蹲着啦，果然蹲到了耀耀，开心……不枉费hero特地推掉了两个广告……”

王耀在阿尔弗雷德说第一句话的时候就打开了围脖，围脖上阿尔弗雷德的发言被转发的满世界都是，#冷战发糖#话题热度一路狂飙，比之前#伊万受伤#的热度还要高。

和全世界的冷战女孩（什么鬼）一起沉浸在发糖的喜悦中的王耀根本没在意阿尔弗雷德后面的话。

 

阿尔弗雷德那条微博是这么发的——

「世界的hero」

1小时前 来自hero的iPhone

这种行为在中文里不是被叫做撒娇吗？//@不知名博主：可笑，不就是脚扭了嘛？现在的小鲜肉真是矫情

@伊万布拉金斯基工作室：今天深夜十一点拍戏的时候，从马上摔了下来，医生说是永久性肌肉拉伤引发的踝关节错位外加三级病理性跟腱撕裂，已经送到医院处理了【祈祷】【祈祷】

 


End file.
